Hinter den Gewächshäusern
by xiaogui
Summary: PräHP6: 'Snape verengte die Augen ob der Ironie der Situation. Da war er nun, der ExTodesser, und sollte wohl eine Lehrerin trösten, die gerade einen Schüler verloren hatte, getötet von der Hand seines ehemaligen Meisters.' Snape & Madam Sprout, Ende HP4


Das ist nur die Übersetzung meiner englischen Kurzgeschichte „**Behind the Greenhouses**", die ich im Februar 2005 geschrieben habe. Sie ist mittlerweile nicht mehr kompatibel mit Buch 6, aber nachdem ich die halb übersetzte Geschichte jetzt fast ein Jahr herumliegen hatte, hab ich sie nun doch fertig übersetzt - auch, weil ich das englische Original persönlich recht gern mag. Vielleicht gefällt euch die Geschichte ja auch ein bisserl.. :-)

Danke an **Ermione** für eine grundlegende Idee zu dieser Geschichte! Das Original wurde von **Lucidity** korrekturgelesen, und mit der Übersetzung hat sich **Ciacona** betamäßig beschäftigt – vielen, vielen Dank für deine stundenlangen Mühen, meine Liebe! Alles, was jetzt noch an Fehlern, Austriazismen oder anderen sprachlichen Unschönheiten in der Fic drin sein sollte, nehme ich voll und ganz auf meine Kappe. Lest lieber das englische Original, das ist besser.. ;-)

Außerdem hat mich Ciacona auch auf einen etwas unangenehmen Zeitfehler bzgl. Canon aufmerksam gemacht. Das ganze stimmt nämlich wohl nicht mit den Tageszeiten des 4. Buchs überein, was ich aber nicht korrigieren kann, weil dann müßte ich die ganze Geschichte löschen. Bitte um Verzeihung. ;-)

* * *

o

**Hinter den Gewächshäusern**

o

_„Wenn Sie willens sind... wenn Sie bereit sind..."_

Die Worte aus des Schulleiters Mund klangen ihm noch immer in den Ohren. Geräuschlos und ohne ein weiteres Wort war er aus dem Krankenzimmer geschlüpft und in seine privaten Räumlichkeiten hinuntergeeilt, nur um festzustellen, daß er den ersehnten Seelenfrieden auch dort nicht fand.

Rast- und ruhelos hatte er schließlich das Schloß verlassen und war hierher gekommen – hierher in seine kleine Zufluchtsstätte, die gut versteckt hinter den Gewächshäusern lag und die kaum jemand kannte. Schon zu seiner eigenen Schulzeit hatte er diesen Ort entdeckt, mit der verwitterten Steinbank und dem atemberaubenden Blick über den See. Und heute noch kam er von Zeit zu Zeit hierher, um ein wenig Abgeschiedenheit und Ruhe zu finden oder um seine rastlose Seele zu beruhigen.

Er ist also zurück, dachte Snape, _letztendlich_... Gedankenverloren kratzte er seinen linken Unterarm und seufzte bitter. Als ob er es nicht ohnehin schon gewußt hätte, die Anzeichen während des gesamten Jahres waren deutlich genug gewesen. Igor war geflohen, der Idiot. Er stieß ein hohles Lachen aus. Als ob es auch nur irgendeine Chance in der Flucht gäbe – der Dunkle Lord und sein Gefolge würden es schlußendlich ohnehin herausfinden. Die einzig übrigen Möglichkeiten waren Tod oder sich _anzupassen_.

_„Wenn Sie bereit sind..."_

Natürlich war er das – schließlich war er mit Vernunft gesegnet und kein Träumer. Der Dunkle Lord war niemals vollständig verschwunden gewesen – eine Tatsache, derer ihn das Dunkle Mal jeden Tag seines Lebens erinnert hatte. Und es war nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen, daß er neuerlich Macht um sich sammeln und wiederauferstehen würde, dessen war sich Snape immer bewußt gewesen. Wie auch immer...

_„Wenn Sie willens sind... wenn Sie bereit sind..."_

Selbstverständlich war er bereit – bereit für diesen Augenblick, den er seit vierzehn Jahren erwartet hatte. Aber war er willens? Wer könnte jemals willens sein, sich _diesem_ zu stellen?

Nachdenklich zog er den Ärmel seiner Robe nach oben. Natürlich wußte er, wie es aussah, aber er mußte es dennoch sehen. Vorsichtig berührten seine Fingerspitzen den _Fleck_ auf elfenbeinfarbener Haut...

„Severus?"

Wäre er nicht in stählerner Selbstkontrolle geschult, er wäre beinahe vor Schreck zusammengefahren. Mit finsterem Gesichtsausdruck drehte er sich langsam um und blickte in das freundliche Gesicht der Kräuterhexe der Schule.

„Pomona..." grüßte er die Hauslehrerin von Hufflepuff mit einem Blick, der dieser ihr unwillkommenes Eindringen in seine Privatsphäre klarmachen sollte. Offensichtlich konnte diese Hexe nach all den Jahren die subtilen Warnungen in seinen Gesichtsausdrücken noch immer nicht korrekt interpretieren, denn sie kam näher und lächelte ihn an.

„Na? Wieder einmal in deinem kleinen Versteck, Severus?"

Snape stieß ein leises Knurren aus und hoffe, daß Sprout den Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl bemerken und ihn in Ruhe lassen würde. Wie um alles in der Welt sie sein kleines Plätzchen hier kennen konnte, war ihm schleierhaft. Andererseits, die Gewächshäuser waren wohl ihr zweites Zuhause, und so war es nur nachvollziehbar, daß sie wußte, was auf deren Rückseite passierte. Als er wieder zu ihr aufblickte, bemerkte er ihren versteinerten Gesichtsausdruck. Mit offenem Mund starrte sie auf einen Punkt auf seinem ...Unterarm. Innerlich fluchend zog er schnell den Ärmel der Robe hinunter.

„Ich weiß, daß er zurück ist", murmelte Madam Sprout mit bestürztem Gesicht. „Albus hat es mir erzählt, aber ich habe es nicht geglaubt. Ich konnte nicht..." Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf mit Entsetzen. „Es... es kann einfach nicht wahr sein... nach all diesen Jahren."

„Nun... es kann. Und es ist wahr", bemerkte Snape ein wenig verärgert.

Die Hufflepuff schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe es nicht geglaubt – bis ich Cedrics Leiche gesehen habe", murmelte sie dumpf.

Snape verengte die Augen ob der Ironie der Situation. Da war er nun, der Ex-Todesser, und sollte wohl eine Lehrerin trösten, die gerade einen Schüler verloren hatte, getötet von der Hand seines ehemaligen Meisters. Als er an den Fluch seines Lebens dachte, fühlte er einmal mehr den pulsierenden Schmerz, und fast unwillkürlich griff seine Hand erneut den linken Unterarm.

Madam Sprout jedoch blieb weiterhin wie angewurzelt vor ihm stehen, ihr Blick rätselhaft. Ihr normalerweise so fröhliches Gesicht hatte einen unlesbaren Ausdruck angenommen. „Ich will es sehen", sagte sie leise, während sie den Slytherin mit ungewöhnlicher Entschlossenheit fixierte.

„Es ist nur mehr ein Schatten, ein roter Fleck. Du wirst nicht mehr viel davon erkennen können."

Snape wollte sie loswerden. Zögernd griff er nach dem Ärmel seiner Robe und zog ihn wieder hinauf, während er seine Kollegin beobachtete. Eine leichte Brise strich über seine unbedeckte Haut und gab ihm ein Gefühl der Blöße. Er mochte diese Situation immer weniger.

Madam Sprouts Blick wanderte auf Snapes entblößten Arm, auf welchem noch die verblassenden Umrisse des Mals sichtbar waren, die fahle Haut leicht gerötet und entzündet. Ihre Gesichtszüge verhärteten sich.

„Er ist also tatsächlich zurück", wiederholte sie. „Und alles fängt wieder von vorne an."

_Geh weg, Hexe, ich habe nun wirklich keine Lust auf Konversation._

„Wußtest du, daß das Haus Hufflepuff die größten Verluste während des letzten Krieges erlitten hat?" fuhr sie fort, ohne Snapes finsteren Gesichtsausdruck zu beachten. „Ich vermute, weil mein Haus den größten Anteil an muggelstämmigen Zauberern und Hexen aufweist. Der Mord an Cedric erscheint wie eine logische Weiterführung der Ereignisse damals."

Die sonst so leutselige Hexe war verschwunden, und an ihrer Statt stand eine traurige, ernüchterte Frau Snape gegenüber. Und war das etwa ein vorwurfsvoller Blick in ihren Augen? Der Tränkemeister zuckte unmerklich zusammen, blickte sie jedoch weiter finster an.

„Und wußtest du, daß damals mein eigener Bruder...", sie stockte und schluckte schwer, „...ermordet wurde?"

Nun verschwand der finstere Blick wie eine fallende Maske, und der Schatten der Schuld breitete sich auf Snapes Gesicht aus. Auf _das_ war er nicht gefaßt gewesen.

„Nein, dessen war ich mir nicht bewußt", antwortete er, während er Unruhe in seinem Inneren aufsteigen fühlte. Da war eindeutig Anklage in Sprouts Augen zu lesen.

„Es geschah sehr zeitig während des Kriegs, als _seine_ Macht erst im Steigen war", sagte sie. „Wie auch immer, ich mache dir keinen Vorwurf, Severus."

Snape musste kein Legilimens sein, um die Unaufrichtigkeit in ihrer Aussage zu erkennen. Es stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Belüge dich nicht selbst", sagte er leise, während er ein unpassendes höhnisches Lächeln unterdrückte. „Natürlich tust du das."

Vielleicht war dieses kleine Zusammentreffen doch nicht so unnütz – dieses kleine Gespräch schien offensichtlich schon lange überfällig. Überrascht über sich selbst rückte Snape ein wenig zur Seite, damit die Hufflepuff Platz nehmen konnte. Zögernd ließ sie sich auf der Bank nieder.

Snape zog den Ärmel wieder nach unten und bedeckte das Dunkle Mal, so als ob er ein bedauernswertes Kapitel seines Lebens schließen wollte. Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus beobachtete er Madam Sprout an seiner Seite, die den Kopf gesenkt hielt.

„Paulin war damals ein junger Mann, ein Anwärter zum Auror", begann sie, während sie das Gras zu ihren Füßen anstarrte. „Er war der einzige Auror in der Familie."

„Was ist passiert?" fragte Snape knapp.

„Sie wurden in eine Falle gelockt", erzählte die Hexe weiter, „von Todessern, die hinter dem Vorgesetzten seiner Gruppe her waren. Paulin wurde sofort getötet, bevor sie dann seine Anführer folterten. Wenigstens mußte er nicht leiden..." Sie stockte und schluckte.

Der Slytherin wußte, daß jedweder Versuch einer Entschuldigung sinnlos wäre und schwieg. Bei dieser _Mission_ war er tatsächlich nicht dabei gewesen, das wußte er, aber das wäre wohl kaum ein Trost für die trauernde Hufflepuff gewesen. Es war immer nur um verfehlte Entscheidungen und bedauernswerte Politik gegangen, was er tief bedauerte. Sein Mal pulsierte erneut, so als ob es ihn daran erinnern wollte. Er zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen und holte zischend Luft.

Madam Sprout drehte sich zu ihm um und lächelte traurig. „Ich habe mich nie groß um diese politischen Fragen gekümmert", sagte sie. „Genausowenig wie Paulin."

Natürlich, dachte Snape, das alles war eine Frage zwischen den seit jeher rivalisierenden Häusern Slytherin und Gryffindor gewesen. Und das war es noch immer – ein Kampf zwischen zwei Kräften, die beide zu ehrgeizig waren, um sich fügen zu wollen. Äußerst bedauernswert, daß andere deswegen leiden mußten. Letztendlich war es Politik – man hatte sich auf eine Seite zu stellen oder war in der Mitte gefangen. Er seufzte tief, während er unbewußt seinen schmerzenden Arm massierte.

„Was wirst du nun tun, Severus?"

„Was ich tun muß. Was von mir erwartet wird", antwortete er ein wenig zögernd.

„Ich verstehe."

Snape preßte die Lippen zusammen. Der nächste Ruf würde kommen – bald.

„Es tut mir leid, Pomona", sagte er leise.

Die Hufflepuff blickte ihn an. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war traurig, aber schließlich kehrte der Anflug des gewohnten aufmunternden Lächelns darauf zurück. „Das muß es nicht, Severus. Es ist lange her, und ich werfe dir nichts vor. Letzten Endes ist es Politik."

Der Tränkemeister schwieg. Natürlich war es Vergangenheit. Aber dennoch – diese Vergangenheit hatte sie schließlich wieder eingeholt.

Die ältere Kollegin legte einen Arm um seine Schultern und er ließ es zu. „Nun – wollen wir zum Abendessen gehen?"

Ein wenig widerstrebend erhob sich Snape und wartete, daß Madam Sprout dasselbe tat. Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zurück in die Schule und verloren kein Wort mehr über die Sache.

Der Ruf kam schließlich, spätabends noch am selben Tag.

- **ENDE -**

**

* * *

**

_Auch wenn diese Geschichte uralt ist – Reviews machen Schreiberinnen glücklich:-)_


End file.
